jesse_and_gromefandomcom-20200214-history
The American Dream (EP)
''The American Dream ''is the first ep by Jesse and G-Rome. The ep was first digitally released on November 27, 2012 on their Soundcloud Account. The main theme of the ep is love. On September 2013 the ep was added onto Jesse and G-Rome's new bandcamp profile for download with the digital booklet. Writing and Development The writing of the ep took around nine months. Despite releasing Head In The Clouds (which is now classified unreleased), the boys took more time working on this project than HITC. The songs are mostly inspired by love, their love for music, and love for people. Singles Jesse and G-Rome. Born To Kill Single Art.jpg|"Born To Kill (song)"|link=http://jesse-and-grome.wikia.com/wiki/Born_To_Kill_(song) jesse and g-rome bad bad boy SINGLE COVER.png|"Bad Bad Boy (song)"|link=http://jesse-and-grome.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_Bad_Boy_(song) HOLLYWOOD COVER.jpg|"Hollywood (song)" (promotional) HEAVEN jesse and g-rome.jpg|"Heaven (song)"|link=http://jesse-and-grome.wikia.com/wiki/Heaven_(song) Artwork The official ep artwork for "The American Dream" features Jesse and G-Rome laying upright against grass with rose petals in it. There is the American flag behind their heads'. Jesse Alfred said they wanted to depict their own idea of a modern american dream. GEDC0384.JPG|©2012 J&G Productions, original photo before the modifications. Jesse and g-rome the american dream cover.jpg|©2012 J&G Productions, Official cover. Tracklisting Booklet and Credits The gallery below is a copy of the digital booklet released online. There also was an alternate version of the booklet released known as "Japanese Edition" due to a fan request. Jesse and g-rome the american dream cover.jpg|Start of The American Dream Booklet (© 2012 J&G Productions) 2.jpg|Lyrics to "Born To Kill (song)","True Amor" (© 2012 J&G Productions) Image also used as "Born To Kill (song)" single cover. 3.png|Lyrics to "Heaven (song)" (© 2012 J&G Productions) 4.png|Lyrics to "It's Not Me, It's You" (© 2012 J&G Productions) Image also used as "Bad Bad Boy (song)" single cover. 5.png|Lyrics to "Bad Bad Boy (song)", "Hollywood (song)" (© 2012 J&G Productions) 6.png|(© 2012 J&G Productions) 7.png|Credits & Thank You 8 jesse and g-rome the american dream.png|(© 2012 J&G Productions) CASEBACK 1 JESSE AND G-ROME THE AMERICAN DREAM.png|End of The American Dream Booklet (© 2012 J&G Productions) *Executive Producer — Jesse Alfred *Creative — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz, Micheal Marquez, Brendon Bleu, Alexander Valentino *Production — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz *Production Coordinator — Jesse Alfred *Musical Director — Mikel, Trakxbeats, Danual Easton, Jandy, Airzz, Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz *Photography— Elaine Robledo *Lightening — Brianna Danielle Ruelas *Fashion Director — Jesse Alfred and Jerome Muniz *Stylist-Hair-Makeup — Jesse Alfred and Jerome Muniz We would like to thank our fans, we know you are limited but will keep growing and growing, you are the reason why we do what we do. If you weren't here we would still be making music for the love of it, but you add a reason. (jesse) I Have talked to many of you and you have opened up to me so much; telling me about your problems, your struggles, and your admiration. The most touching is when you tell me that we inspire you. You don't know how much that means to us. If we can change the life of atleast just one person through music then we know we have done our work as an artist. Thank you for your loyalty and commitment it means the world to us. We are just getting started and we will continue to make music as long as we have a soul. Elaine you are truely and incredible girl, thank you for always believing in our artistry and giving us the greatest laughs while we do it. If there is something that I want to leave behind when I die, it is my music. Our heart, time and soul was poured into into this project. Brianna, you will never know how much I love you. You are the center of my world. "Drop it like Matt, put your hands were the stars at" Matt, you earned that verse! To our creative crew: Micheal, Brendon, and Alexander thank you for your commitment to our art direction. Get your brains pumping for the next one! You boys are a trinity of greatness. Our gratitude is is to you Jad"Jarwe" Alarcon for helping us through all the late nights were we doubted ourselves and for helping us push through. You will forever be in out hearts. "True Amor" is for you. One day we will meet in Mexico. Thank you also Rafaela Barajas. We are always "Dreaming of You" Tonya Chavez and Michaela Garcia. Thank you to the wonderful musical talents of our producers, you have real talent - now let it shine bright! You are the ones that stiched this ep together. We hope everyone enjoys this ep as much as we enjoyed making it. Through all the sweat and hard work. We were Born To Kill, we have True Amor, and we will always be ''Bad Bad Boy''s. 'Till the next one. To Christine, Mom, Dad, Johnny, Elaine, Matthew, Bella, and Brianna. Daily enemies and lovers we are still one. As Cher would say "We must love one another, sister and brother". Thank you for all the support in everything we do. You need to let us make mistakes, so that we can learn from them. And to Lady Gaga, you are the reason. Jesse + G-Rome